until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington Estate
The Washington Estate (colloquially known as The Lodge) is a large chalet-styled mansion built on Blackwood Mountain. The mansion serves as the primary location in which most of the events in Until Dawn take place. Overview The Washington Estate was built in the late 1990s by movie mogul Bob Washington, to serve as a vacation home for his family. The home itself while having a log cabin/chalet exterior, is state of the art with a contemporary interior outfitted with multiple fireplaces and modern fixtures. Events of Until Dawn The mansion first appears during the prologue in which the prank occurs. After the disappearance of Hannah and Beth Washington, the property became a crime scene and a thorough police investigation was conducted around and in the mansion. At an unknown time the investigation ceased and the unsolved case was left open. Sometime after, Josh returned to the property to begin outfitting it with contraptions to aid him in his revenge prank against his friends. A year later when everyone returned to the lodge, the front door was frozen shut forcing Chris to break in via a rear window and melt the ice in the locks. Once Sam and Josh got the hot water running and the group parted ways, Josh carried out his revenge prank. Once the presence of the Wendigos became known, the mansion served as a temporary safe haven for the survivors. Eventually the mansion was breached by the Wendigos and the lodge was destroyed in an explosion in order to kill the wendigos inside. The lodge was last seen engulfed in flames as rescue workers arrived to the scene at dawn. The Mansion 1st Floor The first floor is accessed via stairs taken from the first floor into a sitting area. Straight ahead is the family cinema. In this tiered room one can find theatrical posters of all of Bob Washington's award winning movies. The screen takes up a majority of the wall with multiple lounge recliners on the the first and second tier. To the left is a hallway leading to rooms made for guests as well as bathrooms. There is also a door providing access to the basement at the end of the hallway. 2nd Floor The second floor is the main floor of the mansion. This floor is accessed from main front doors, the Great Room doors, the back door, a side door as well as from the first and third floors. This floor features a Great Room containing a large fireplace, chandelier, formal furniture and a large wall mounted flat screen television above it as well as a staircase leading to the first and third floor and third floors. This room which serves as the heart of the house is adjacent to the left foyer. To the rear of this room is a sitting area and a formal dining room in the room next to it. The great room is connected via two large doors that leads to a chef's kitchen with a smaller living room located behind a fireplace. Past this room is a two story library and office space. To the right of the foyer is a small hallway leading to a storage room containing items intended to be used during certain activities. 3rd Floor The 3rd floor is the upper floor of the mansion. It is accessed by the main staircase and features a loft area overlooking the great room. There is an archway that connects this area to the part of the floor where the upstairs bedrooms can be found as well as a large bathroom. There is a divided walkway that overlooks the kitchen. Basement The basement is accessed via using a door from the first floor. The basement contains the mansion's water heater and power units. Old items and furniture can be found in here such as the dollhouse. There is also a wine cellar with a handle-less door leading to the old hotel. Trivia * The house cannot be fully explored by the player. * By looking at the exterior windows, the mansion appears to have all of its interior lights on. However, the lights aren't on when inside the house. * The mansion was constructed and designed out of nearby timber harvested from trees, and stone cut from rocks on the mountain. * Interesting to note, the mansion contains secret passageways. * According to Josh, the mansion has a large yard big enough to play baseball in. * Emily, Josh and Jessica are the only protagonists who cannot be controlled inside the estate. **Matt is the only protagonist who can be controlled inside the estate only using dialogue options. **Mike is the only protagonist who cannot choose dialogue options inside the house. **Furthermore, Mike's only controllable moment in the lodge is the bite segment(only if Emily survived and got bitten). Gallery Until Dawn™ 20150826000353.jpg |Front entrance. Until Dawn™ 20150826144705.jpg|sitting room adjacent to the kitchen Until Dawn™ 20150826220039.jpg Until Dawn™ 20150826220047.jpg|Rear view of the mansion Until Dawn™_20150903210640.jpg|exterior view of the front. Until Dawn™_20150903210521.jpg|storage room exterior. Until Dawn™_20150903005034.jpg|Great Room Until Dawn™_20150904000542.jpg|grand staircase Until Dawn™_20150904000414.jpg|Upper Great Room Until Dawn™_20150903233150.jpg|Upper view of the great room Until Dawn™_20150903223540.jpg|kitchen Until Dawn™_20150903223550.jpg|another view of the kitchen. Until Dawn™_20150903204330.jpg|Hannah's Bedroom. Until Dawn™_20150903221424.jpg|Library Until Dawn™_20150903210450.jpg|Library exterior Until Dawn™_20150903003228.jpg|Storage Room. Until Dawn™_20150903223719.jpg|Hallway. Until Dawn™_20150904000738.jpg|Dining Room Until Dawn™_20150904004226.jpg|Cinema. Until Dawn™_20150904005206.jpg|Basement Until Dawn™_20150904005141.jpg|Unfinished Basement Until Dawn™_20150903232820.jpg|Bathroom. Until Dawn™_20150903233039.jpg|Upper Hallway Until Dawn™_20150903211013.jpg|Loggia Until Dawn™_20150903005533.jpg|Back Veranda Until Dawn™_20150903202414.jpg|Rear Facade Until Dawn™_20150825154720.jpg|The lodge in flames Category:Locations